


Smutty Melody #1- Respond

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Series: Smutty Melody [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, coarse language, use of adult toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death The Kid only asks Black Star to do one simple task for him: Respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Melody #1- Respond

" Ahem, Black Star, may I borrow you for a moment?" Kid asked, his normal smile hiding a sly one. He and his group of friends were, completely ignoring the substitute DWMA History teacher like the rest of the students. Kid had walked in, being the new shinigami and all, and asked for the blue haired assassin.

Black Star looked up from ranting on surpassing Kid, the technically new Death God and all, and hopped down front the fifth row to the ground. He walked up to the shinigami.

" What is it?"

" I-"

" Wait! I know what it is now!" Kid sweated since he had not even started.

" Erm, what?"

" You want to challenge me right? You overheard me and decided to settle things once and for all! Hyahaha! Let's go then-!" Kid grabbed the younger male's scarf to prevent him from running out the room to destroy a part of the school again.

" I need you in my office, in fact." He stated and Black Star instantly slumped.

" Aw, what? No way, I'm not going." He protested while crossing his arms. The shinigami glared at the unaffected teen before sighing. He figured that the other meister would be defiant and already had a back-up plan for that.

In the end, Kid was walking down the hall, dragging an unamused Black Star behind him.

" It shouldn't take long. I just want to try something out."

" Ask someone else, dammit."

" You're already out here so there is no point in going back. I'm sure you won't mind as well."

" I do mind."

" And here we are." Kid said as he opened the door to his office. His father's room was no longer used and since then, was locked to keep anyone out. The raven-haired male pulled his friend in and shut the door.

" Well, what do you want?" Black Star asked with a slightly suspicious look. Kid sighed at the the fact that the other was still readying himself for a fight. He always wondered when Black Star wouldn't be so blood-thirsty all the time. The shinigami locked the door, catching Black Star's narrowed eyes and straightened up while walking ahead. He was aware of his every moves being being watched, not that he minded.

The room was dim, save for the slightly parted blinds on the two windows on either side of the room. Kid made sure to have everything in order, and by that he meant that his 'necessary tools' are safely hidden in a secret drawer of his desk. Kid finally beckoned for Black Star to come closer as he went behind his desk.

" Simple. I want to try an experiment on you."

Black Star blinked.

" What are you, Stein now?" Kid sighed again.

" I'm not dissecting you. I just want to... prove a theory actually. And you are going to help me with that." He said while opening the drawer to pull out a kit. Black Star tilted his head.

" So... what am I doing?" He finally caught the other meister's smirk and he started to feel a bit uneasy. Not that he would admit that of course. He just happened to pick up a sudden change in the atmosphere.

" Oh. Nothing much. Just... responding." Kid stated as his smirk widened. He walked around the desk to the other teen's side and placed the kit on the floor. Black Star was still confused.

" Wh-What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Kid getting a bit too close to him. Kid had a sudden hint of perversion in his smirk and stood closely.

" Is something wrong? You're shaking." He pointed out while gradually decreasing the distance between them.

" I'm not!" The assassin protested and nearly jumped when a hand caressed his side. What has gotten into the uptight Kid he knew?

" Really? If you're already shaking then I can imagine what you would be like after this." Kid said while leaning Black Star against the desk. He watched with hungry eyes as his caressing steadily grew the blush on the other teen's cheeks. It looked as though the Bluenette wanted to question him but Kid leaned forward to press his lips against the other's. He felt Black Star tense and try to push him away, but one flick of his tongue against the pursed lips made him instantly weaken.

Kid pressed the kiss more firmly and placed his hands on the meister's waist. Two hands tremulously push against his chest but his tongue made sure to keep Black Star's strength at bay. The shinigami tilted his head for their lips to move more sensually against each other and he bit the teen's bottom lip to successfully dive his tongue into the student's mouth. A small whimper was heard as he dipped his tongue into sensitive spots and Kid trailed his hands behind and further down the assassin's waist.

It wasn't really an experiment Kid was planning to do. Let's just say he is using this opportunity to test his friend's limits. He had always wanted to try something so forbidden yet so tempting with the assassin because there is a part of his mind that is best hidden in a dark corner. He wouldn't exactly say that he was in love with the blue-haired teen but there are moments when he just has this strange, sudden urge to plow his friend until neither could walk for weeks. Maybe that was just a dirty way to feel more superior than Black Star or that was his brain's fucked-up way of telling him that he needs to get laid right now.

Either way, he could care less about the options since Black Star's sounds are really testing him now. Kid also figured that since he is going to go this far as to kidnapping the teen, he could use some 'special tools' for his own pure enjoyment. He licked the other tongue before beckoning it to play with his. Black Star tried to move away but Kid wouldn't stand for that, not when he managed to get both of them this far. All the times he had to suffer his random erections just from even standing next to Black Star is about to come to an end.

As their tongues continued to lap each other, he groped the other and pulled him closer, swallowing the voice of surprise in the kiss. The shinigami growled and grounded against the assassin to remind the other what he did to him. Black Star shuddered as their tongue-play became more sloppy and the sharing of their saliva was too much for him but the other meister was not permitting him to pull away for air. Kid pulled back slightly instead and the thin line of saliva was the only connection of their wet tongues.

Black Star finally managed to turn his head with his eyes squeezed shut and tried to regain his breath. 'What the fuck!?' is all his mind could register at the moment.

" Kid... Wh-Wha..?" He tried to talk but the need for air was much greater. Kid merely watched him gasp and pant heavily with narrowed eyes. The sight of the blushing Bluenette made him grow even harder and Kid knew that he had better get on with it.

Black Star yelped when in seconds, they were both on the ground. Kid was in between his legs and was holding his wrists above his head. The raven-haired teen leaned down to capture his lips again and Black Star could barely register something bounding his wrists together. Kid was using the sensitive spots in his mouth as an advantage and his hands came down to tug at the assassin's shirt. Black Star's eyes widened and tried to move but to his horror, he couldn't move his arms at all.

" Wh-Wha..?"

" Oh that?" Kid started as he slipped the teen's shirt up. He barely glanced at the other male's straining to break the restraint," It's all necessary for our experiment. Can't have you running out, can we?" He said with an amused smirk while staring interestedly at his friend's toned stomach. His duo-colored eyes slowly roamed up to meet with a tan chest half exposed," Although, your scarf seems to be in the way. You won't mind if I pull it off, would you?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Kid pulled the article of clothing off so he could lift the teen's shirt up more.

" Get me out of this." Black Star growled while straining even more. Kid only watched amusedly and let his hands trail up and down the exposed torso. The other meister shuddered but dared himself not to make any noise, in which Kid gladly accepted the challenge. He was going to enjoy making his prideful friend beg and scream from just only his own hands.

" I don't think so. You seem to be enjoying it." Kid rolled a perk nipple on his index finger and could see the other slowly losing the battle.

" F-Far from it."

" We'll see about that." Kid then leaned down and took the hardened nub into his mouth, suckling it while using his tongue to moisten it. Black Star panted heavily as he tried not give in so easily. However, Kid bit and tugged on the nub, making it even harder to contain his sounds. The shinigami used his other hand to play with the other erect nipple and inwardly smirked when a sharp intake of breath was heard. He lifted his head to please the other nub and felt twitching against his chest.

" S-Stop dammit..."

" Why should I?" The other asked while sitting up to enjoy his view of Black Star's flushed expression. Damn. He looked so utterly delectable right now that his erection twitched in excitement. However, he isn't going to rush such a treat. Not when he finally has a use for his kit now.

Kid trailed his hand down and his eyes caught the meister's baffled gaze. It looks like he had caught on, not that he minds. He wondered how much of a fight the student would put up before he eventually gives in.

" What are you going to do?"

He only glanced before tugging at the pants with a slight look of sadism in his yellow-orange eyes.

" All you're doing is responding. Don't mind me."

" You're taking off my pants!"

" That as well."

Kid yanked the clothing article off in one swift movement, and eyes narrowed in lust stared non-approvingly at the one barrier that blocked him from his main goal. His own member gave another stir at the possible thought of what the meister could be hiding in there. There is no way in hell he is going half-ass this.

Black Star yelped when his underwear was yanked off hurriedly. He closed his bare legs with a blush, knowing what the other male's intentions were. Kid was not in the mood to deal with the defiance seeing as his horniness was starting to affect his attitude.

" You just like making things harder for me, don't you?" He said with a small tone of irritation. When he received a glare as an answer, he placed a hand on a knee. Kid only let the corner of his mouth twitch up as a warning before he forced the teen's legs to part. Using his hands to keep both legs far apart from each other, Kid leaned down to examine the equally hard member.

" You are actually enjoying this." He said in a more amusing tone than questioning. Black Star flushed in embarrassment and wanted to deny everything Kid had suddenly stood up.

" You're not leaving me here like this are you?" He asked uncertainly, while half-hoping he was. Kid shook his head and brought over the kit he had pulled out from earlier.

" Oh no. Just bringing in essential tools in order for the experiment to actually begin." He watched the tan teen slightly pale and his smirk widened," Don't worry. This experience is going to be quite enjoyable for the both of us."

" Stay away from me!"

He ignored this exclaim and knelt down beside the slightly panicking meister. Kid opened the kit and pulled out a rounded-tip cylinder and a small device that had a remote. Black Star was eyeing the objects in confusion and uneasiness and the shinigami chuckled.

" Let's see how riled up I can get you." The blue-haired teen was confused at the statement and Kid held up the small device first. The raven-haired male playfully turned on the switch and Black Star heard a small sound of something vibrating but he didn't know what it was. Either way, he was still a bit terrified of what the other was planning to do to him.

Kid switched the device off before slipping his hand between the assassin's thighs, feeling his muscles twitch.

" No need to anticipate. You'll find your release later."

" Don't t-touch me! Nng..." Kid felt the shivering teen's length and grasped the mildly wet member. At a moderate speed, he massaged the hardening length and his mouth slightly watered at the sounds his friend made.

" N-no... A-Aah-stop..." His speed only increased and waves of heat pooled in Black Star's stomach. The bluenette's back arched a little as he unconsciously responded to these actions. Kid felt beads of sweat from just watching the other squirm on the ground. The room was beginning to become considerably hot and he finally let go of pleasuring the meister.

" I believe it's about time I get started." Black Star numb mind tried to process what the other had said but felt the small device attach against one of his nipples. He barely had time to realize what the shinigami had done before a switch was turned on to 'medium'.

" Aah... A-Agn..." Kid watched the student make pleasured sounds as he picked up the rounded cylinder. His hand went back to press between the other meister's legs and he teased the upright member, his fingers lightly grazing across the swollen-red tip. Black Star shuddered again and was unaware of himself spreading his legs more. Kid smirked and trailed his hand further down the tanned male until he met his true destination. Electric-blue eyes shot open but Kid was already prodding the winking hole with his middle finger.

" Mind opening up to me?" Kid asked in a teasing manner and did not mind the ineffective glare he received.

" F-Fuck off..."

" Fine. I'm just warning you now that you may feel a bit... uncomfortable." Kid waited for no response and thrusted his middle finger in dry, paying no attention to the pained sound the assassin gave. Just as Black Star had caught his breath, a second finger came diving into the contracting ring of muscles.

" O-ow... Kid- Ah!" Followed by a third finger, the said male impatiently stretched the breathless meister. He scissored and twisted his fingers inside the tight entrance, groaning a little at the thought of his own cock surrounded by the tight and hot walls. Then suddenly, his fingers pressed against a spot that made Black Star's entire being shiver and arch as a more audible moan escaped his mouth.

" Oh, do you like this?" Kid asked while paying more attention to the spot. He loved how the teen reacted so clearly to the sweet spot.

" N-no- Aahn..."

" Why don't you just admit it and I'll stop?"

" I w-won't... oh..." The raven-haired male pulled his now wet and sticky fingers out. His other hand containing the cylinder made its way to the previously occupied spot.

" Then I'll just have to continue." Kid murmured with a strange glint in his eyes and in a fluent motion, he shoved the object half-way into Black Star. The partially-filled male tilted his head back while yelling in surprise but Kid did not stop there. He was turned on so badly by responses he had gotten and he wasn't going to be the only one doing the pleasing. Kid flipped a switch at the bottom part of the cylinder to 'medium' immediately and watched the other boy moan loudly with watery eyes. His hand made its way back to his own pants to open impatiently and he let his member spring out from the heated and compacted space.

The shinigami sighed in relief and shivered a bit when cool air hit the tip of his hot member but he was going to take care of it soon.

" Alright, I need you to do a favor for me." He stated amidst the sounds the other meister made. Black Star turned his head to barely glance when he caught sight of the teen's member and instantly, he knew what this 'favor' is.

" No." He responded firmly despite his penetrated hole being pleasured. Kid 'tsked' but had a sly look.

" I didn't ask for your affirmation. And you will do as I say." Kid grasped the lower half of the vibrating cylinder to push it more in, causing Black Star to gasp aloud. He seized this opportunity to push his cock into the other's open mouth. He instantly groaned and pushed more into the wet and warm cavern. Kid paid no attention to the muffled sounds of protest as he began to slowly thrust into Black Star's mouth. However being fair, he used the vibrating cylinder to fuck the assassin. The moans vibrated against his slick cock and he eagerly quickened both paces. Teeth now slid on the base of his member and Kid knew Black Star was planning to bite him.

" I don't think so." He muttered before switching the setting to 'high' as he thrusted in more so the student was unwillingly deep-throating him. Black Star instantly fell limp to the setting and desperately breathed through his nose as Kid thrusted the cylinder in faster.

" Mm..! Mm..!" His eyes watered from the blinding sensation of the vibrating object occasionally hitting his prostate and Kid was starting to abuse his mouth with the gradual increase in fucking his mouth.

With narrowed eyes, Kid felt himself beginning to draw closer to his release and immediately pulled out the assassin's mouth. His cock twitched at the saliva that connected from the base of his member to Black Star's tongue. It was too much.

" I ought to reward you." He said while thrusting the cylinder in deeper to press more firmly on the sweet spot.

" Aagn! Ah! H-ha..!" Kid licked his lips as the meister's sounds began to sound higher pitched and he gave a finally push when Black Star came. The blue-haired teen moaned as his seeds spurted onto his own stomach and chest and his body shook vigorously. Kid pulled out the object as the other continued to pant heavily and massaged his own member. His heart pounded anxiously but he waited for Black Star to regain his breath.

Moments later, after Black Star had came down from his high, Kid sat the other up while taking the tiny vibrator off his chest.

" Take these off so I can kill you." The other said with a deadly look. Kid chuckled and pressed his lips against the assassin's. He was surprised when the other didn't put up that much of a fight but then it may have been because of the recent activity. However, he did not mind this and Kid deepened the kiss as he set on releasing the restraints around the other male's wrists. Once he did that, he grabbed the meister's wrists and gently urged the other back on the ground, holding Black Star's hands on the ground on either side. The small moans erupting from the Bluenette's throat made the shinigami dip his tongue in so their appendages could twist and turn together.

Kid let go of a wrist in favor of holding a leg up and positioned himself in front of the entrance. He then push in quick to the hilt and swallowed the shocked gasp.

" Mm! Ha..." Their lips parted and their hot breaths blew in small puffs. Kid lifted the tanned male's leg up more before pulling out and thrusting back in faster. Black Star arched against Kid at the sudden movement and clawed the ground when the thrusting turned into a pattern. His sensitive prostate increased the pleasure twice and his hesitant moaning were now full-on yells. Kid did not cease his harsh pounding and instead, drove deeper into the screaming meister.

" Ah! Ah! A-Aagh!"

His groans synchronized with student's moans and he grounded harder in the tight passage, sweat falling off both their faces. The raven stopped to straightened himself and used both hands to lift Black Star's legs until the other was now in a curled position. Soon, he finally thrusted back in and leaned down to let their wet mouths sloppily press together with every chance they had. Saliva drooled from the corner of the blue-haired teen's parted lips as he was deeply pounded.

" Mm! Nng! A-ah..!"

Kid huffed and finally stopped. He panted along with a confused Black Star and leaned up.

" ...K-Kid..?"

" Turn around." The simple demand made the assassin flush but frown.

" What?" Kid exhaled before doing the job himself. He pulled out and flipped the other then lifted the teen's hips all in one movement before Black Star had the chance to react.

" Wah! What are you-" Kid leaned down while pressing his chest on the other male's back.

" Stop talking and just respond."

" Wha- Ah!" Another surprise thrust and Black Star sank to the ground, responding. Kid was thrusting more viciously and he shoved three fingers into the other boy's salivating mouth. The yelling was muffled and Kid found the electrifying feelings surging in his stomach more efficient as the teen's tongue sometimes brushed wetly against his fingers.

" You know," The shinigami breathily said he continue to hit his friend's prostate almost brutally," A 'god' like you taking it is quite humorous. Of course it's necessary that a real Death God like me to put you in your place."

" B-Bu' I'm-nng..." Black Star wanted to protest that he was indeed a god but Kid made sure to busy him by grinding into his anus hard.

" I think it's best that you keep quiet, commoner." The black-haired meister then held and pulled on Black Star's waist so his thrusting and pulling met midway. The moans were back and pre-cum dripped to the ground as the tempo increased. Kid soon felt the familiar heat in his stomach and knew that he was going to come. The thrusting turned sloppy and more pleasure-seeking and Kid spread the toned legs more.

" A-Agh! Oh god..." Kid smirked and leaned down.

" That's right Black Star. I'm your God." He murmured hotly in the flushed ear, giving another sensual grind. Black Star gave a watery cry as he tensed and spilled his seeds on the ground. Kid followed the suit and groaned as he came inside the tight passage. He breathed heavily while continuing to thrust tremulously until he was milked dry.

Their harsh panting penetrated the air and minutes passed when Kid finally pulled out. He looked down at his thoroughly exhausted friend and suddenly, a mischievous thought came up.

...

 

It was the next day at DWMA and everyone was happily chatting before class. Moments later, Kid came by with the same hidden-smirk smile.

" Soul, may I borrow you for a moment?" Soul looked up from his discussion with Liz about popular jazz bands and made his way down. He narrowly missed Black Star's remark:

" I wouldn't go if I were you, man." Soul only shrugged and went up to the shinigami. He was curious about why Kid and Black Star finally came back nearly before the end of the school day. And he did not miss the slight limp the assassin had but thought nothing of it, telling himself that they probably were fighting.

" What is it?" They made their way and Kid guided Soul to his office.

" Nothing much. Just a favor I need from you." The weapon cocked his head as they walked into the dim-lit room.

" Oh? What am I doing then?" Kid closed the door before locking it.

" All you have to do is... respond."


End file.
